parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomas's Dream Team (Nintendo 64) - Trailer.
Here is a trailer to Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 version. Transcript *Announcer: Welcome to Paul Young and Paul Young 65's best look at the new Nintendo 64 lineup ever. Thomas 2: The Great Escape on the Sega Dreamcast, Puffa Steam Train on Rails for Nintendo 64, and Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta. And even an exclusive look at Thomas's All New Animated Series. Up first is an advert for Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast. *Narrator: It's an adventure to collect 1000 lums of energy... (the pirates' prison ship is shown) *Thomas: (Edward gives Thomas a silver lum) A silver lum! Now I can shoot with my fist again. *Narrator: ...magical to free Princess Emily... (Thomas destroys a machine and flees toward Emily) *Emily: I'll help you by giving you all the energy I've gathered. (gives Thomas a silver lum) *Thomas: A silver lum?! I'll have a new power?!! (jumps around in excitement) Yahoo! Ha! *Narrator: ...powerful to reunite four magical masks... (Thomas collects the first of James's four masks) *James: (makes a spiral door for Thomas to enter) Be strong. Our world's destiny is in your hands. *Narrator: ...and exciting to let you help Thomas defeat Devious Diesel. (Thomas activates his two lightsabers, such as a light blue one in his right hand, and a light green in his left hand) *Devious Diesel: Now I've got you. (laughs evilly, ignites his red lightsaber, and leaps at Thomas, who duels with him) *Narrator: Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomas 2: The Great Escape on the Sega Dreamcast. You'll always remember our brave number one hero. Rated E For Everyone. Coming Soon To A Theatre Near You. Because The Six Preview Clips Are Now Playing At Every Theatre. Check Local Listings For The Six Preview Clips In Your Area. (Thomas charges up his fist, aims at Paxton, and fires a shot at the diesel, who falls into the river as the cover for Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast appears) *Announcer: Up next is the incredible Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta. *Narrator: From the Mothership Albatross... (a Mothership Albatross is shown flying. Casey Jr drinks a can full of contents, but spits them out onto some bolts, and throws the can down a garbage chute) ...to the planet Earth... *Cerberus: (drinks the can and laughs evilly) Now the drinks are on me and everyone will get a taste! *Narrator: ...retrieving every item and giving them to Toyland Express... *Toyland Express: If you can find the right material, that nightmare train will have a taste of his own stinking beer! *Narrator: ...to Cerberus's Fortress. *Cerberus: Now you will surrender to me, or you will die here the can is being held. (activates his red lightsaber) *Casey Jr: (runs forward and activates his two lightsabers, such as a light blue lightsaber in his right hand, and a black lightsaber in his left hand, until he fights with Cerberus) *Narrator: Follow the excitement of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta. Rated E For Everyone. Check Local Listings For Some Preview Clips In You Area. (the cover for Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta appears) *Announcer: Up next is Puffa Steam Train on Rails for Nintendo 64. *Narrator: (as Scar and Bill run through a hole, Puffa follows) Come... through a magic world of excitement, with Puffa the Steam Train on Rails, as he sets off to find the tokens and tickets. Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Puffa the Steam Train on Rails. The greatest achievement and animation is here, since it's the third installment. Puffa Steam Train on Rails. (various shots are shown with people and weasels coming when Sailor Moon escapes) Rated G. And is the third installment. *Announcer: You've seen the games. Now sit back and prepare your exclusive sneak peek at Thomas's All New Animated Series. *The title highlights Thomas the TV Series. The scene shows Thomas, James, Emily, Oliver, and Madge, who are in a most vulnerable car, while driving to the private safety, and avoiding giving the most rural grossest cheek to the police. Spencer stands still and chuckles. *Duncan: Police! (The engines flee for their lifes) *James: Uh-oh. *Duncan: Freeze! All of you! Hey! Get back here, all of you! (The heroes get on board the train and close the door) *Oliver: Haven't done anything wrong?! Try telling that to the man with the nice siren! *Duncan: What the--?! *Thomas, James, Emily, Oliver, and Madge: (scream in terror as they dodge Duncan) Aaaaghhh! (Duncan loses control of his car) *James: (gulps) It's not just our car. *Emily: What do you mean it's not just our car?! *James: Madge is in the car. (the four look stunned) *Emily: Oh, my gosh, there she is! *Madge: Somebody, help! *James: We'll save you! *Madge: Help! *Cerberus: (eats lots of cars) *Oliver: Oh, no! What will I do?! What will I do? *Emily: Thomas! *Thomas: Emily! *James: I'll catch you. (Oliver falls on the ground) Sorry, Oliver. *Thomas: (fires his hand) *Emily: Help!! (Madge is swallowed by the chinese dragon) *James: No, Madge! NOOOOOOO!!! (City of Truro thunders out of sight with the coaches) *Thomas: There's no reason to worry. It's a big city. We'll blind right in. *Narrator: Order today. You can see the first four episodes in theatres everywhere. Plus a behind the scenes at the making of Thomas's all new animated series. To order, make your own films, and bring them on video. Well, that about wraps it up, and before we go, you can always check out this buy 3 video games on three different platforms, and a video, that are inside the box, because it's the best way to see the most famous three video games on the different platforms and a Thomas the TV Series movie in theatres everywhere. *Jerry Colonna: Next time, take the train! (The credits end with City of Truro puffing away into the countryside as Rayman winks in antonishment) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Rayman's Dream Team Video Game Spoof Category:Rayman's Dream Team Video Game Spoofs